An Unexpected Visit
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Drew and Walter finally confront each other
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Visit**

 **Drew and Walter finally confront each other**

"Hey Walter. Wake up. It's Ralph."

Walter stirred and rolled over to the opposite direction, still sound asleep. Ralph tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and gingerly tapped his shoulder.

"Walter?" he whispered timidly. No response.

Ralph cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "It's Ralph! I'm in your room. I picked the lock to the garage to get in. You should change it."

Walter still snored unmoving. Ralph frowned. With a glimmer in his eye, he suddenly jumped on the bed, tackling his sleeping friend. In one swift moment, Walter sat up immediately and the two geniuses ended up colliding heads. He grabbed Ralph's shoulders tightly while the young boy rubbed his forehead.

"Ralph!?" He asked half awake and completely bewildered.

"Hello."

Walter let go of his shoulders and clumsily made his way out of bed, "It's...," He hurriedly turned on the light and pointed exaggeratedly at the alarm clock, "...1:13 in the morning! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not!..." He caught himself being louder than usual, "...mad. But please explain. Quickly." Only wearing boxers and socks, he realized how naked he felt.

The young genius looked down and started fiddling with Walter's bed sheets, "You know... Mom's out of town. And uh, I'm staying with Drew." He grew quieter.

Walter answered impatiently, "Yes, I know." He started to look for a shirt and put on the first one he found.

Ralph scratched his forehead, "That really hurt. You have a hard head."

Walter sat on the edge of the bed, "What happened?" He asked calmly.

Ralph blushed, "Well, I had a nightmare. I heard the TV was on so I went to the living room and Drew was there. He was laughing really loudly," Ralph paused and looked up to see Walter raise his eyebrows, "...When I told him about my nightmare he got really angry so fast and yelled at me. I didn't like it, so I left."

Walter watched Ralph intently, "How did you get here?"

"Well after I got tired of walking, I called an Uber." Ralph pulled out an old leather case out of his Pajama pocket, "I had to borrow Drew's wallet."

Walter just blinked and held out his hand and Ralph handed the wallet over. He held it tightly and shook his head slowly, "What am I going to tell your mother?"

The young genius's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't have to tell her! I didn't know what to do! Drew was being scary and I didn't know where else to go."

Walter adjusted himself on the bed, "What happened in your nightmare?"

"We were both in an ice cream truck and it was on the edge of a cliff. And right when we were about to fall, Mom showed up and used her super stretchy arms to reach down and pick us up. But then Drew saw us and tried to trap mom and I into a box."

Water smirked, "That dream does sound somewhat familiar. Is that it? Why would Drew get so angry about that?"

Ralph bit his fingernail, "Then you pushed Drew off the cliff and you and Mom got married."

Walters jaw dropped, "and you told Drew this?!"

Ralph nodded nervously.

"Oh god. He's going to kill me."

The young geniuses eyes widened, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no don't worry. It was only a dream," Walter paced across his room, "Did Drew have any bottles or glasses beside him while he was watching TV?"

Ralph answered immediately, "5. Why?"

"And you didn't lock the door after you came in the garage, am I correct?"

"Um. Yes."

The geniuses looked at each other in silence, holding their breath.

A faint scuffle echoed from downstairs.

 **OMG guys I'm actually going to write a two-chapter story. I haven't done that in ages. AND I already wrote the second chapter, so expect it to be arriving shortly.**

 **I wrote this because I've been dying to see a heated exchange between Drew and Walter. I have no idea why Scorpion is holding back on this juicy piece of drama, haha.**

 **REVIEW plase! It's the best part of writing these stories I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Visit**

"I KNOW RALPH IS HERE. WHERE ARE YOU?" the voice roared below them.

Ralph looked at Walter desperately.

"Ralph Deneen you better get down here." There was a tense pause, "RIGHT NOW!"

Walter looked at the door, tempted to just lock it and hide.

"I'll go talk to him," he finally sighed.

The young genius gestured toward the window, "I think we should escape," he whispered.

Walter looked at him, slightly amused, "Just stay here."

When Walter opened the door and made his way down stairs, Drew quickly stomped towards him. He face was turning pink and his fists were clinched.

"Drew. What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"You're such a jackass," he said slurring his words, "I know Ralph is here."

"You're obviously drunk. Did you drive here?"

Drew looked taken aback, "Mind your own business. You're not my mother."

"I'm also not the police. Luckily for you."

"Enough chit chat," Drew sneered, "I'll just take Ralph and go."

He started to make his way to the stairs when Walter stepped in front of him.

"It becomes my business when he shows up in my room scared to death because you can't control yourself."

"I don't need you butting into my family's life. Ok? I didn't forget that you're the reason why Paige and Ralph refused to come live with me in Maine. Get your own life and leave mine alone."

They glared at each other.

Ralph opened the door and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Drew shoved Walter aside, "Finally! Why'd you run off like that?"

Ralph stood next to Walter and didn't say a word.

"Never mind that. Let's just go."

Ralph didn't move.

After an excruciating silence, Walter spoke up, "How about you go back to your apartment and sober up. You can pick up Ralph tomorrow morning."

Drew staggered forward, "How about you mind your own damn business and let me and my kid go back home."

Ralph clung to Walter's arm tightly.

"Let's call Paige and let her decide, huh? I'll even let you talk to her," he retorted.

Drew narrowed his eyes, "I've always wanted to punch that smug face. Ever since the day I met you."

"Maybe you could wait another day then. Don't forget that Ralph is here," Water retorted evenly.

Drew smiled, "Maybe I will."

After a brief silence, he walked over and plopped on the couch. "I'm not leaving though. Good Night." He lay down and turned so that his back faced the surprised geniuses.

They both stared at him unmoving until they heard loud snoring.

Walter was taken aback, "That went... Well?"

Ralph stifled a laugh, "Maybe we should go to sleep too."

They both tiptoed up the stairs and closed the door.

 **I could have either ended that with a huge fight or like this. Since I suck at writing fight scenes I thought this would be more amusing.**

 **Give me suggestions for more stories like this because this one was really fun to write.**

 **REVIEW! It makes me happy to hear from you guys!**


End file.
